


Morning Sunshine

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Breakfast, Cats, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Mornings, Post-Game(s), adopting a pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: A typical morning on the plains yields a pleasant surprise.





	Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Lyn / Florina – Domestic fluff on the plains. Post–game.

On the plains of Sacae, you rose with the sun and your daily routine was arranged by no one but yourself. Every morning, Lyn awoke to the sound of birds and the smell of the grass. She would wait a few moments, basking in the glow of the sunrise as she waited for Florina to awaken.

This particular morning, Florina was content to sleep late; Lyn smiled as she sat beside her, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath. They had nowhere special to be today, and they'd done most of the important chores the night before. Huey's trough was full, and there was a lake close enough for a walk if he was thirsty.

Florina looked so comfortable, Lyn thought, so comfortable she was tempted to slide back under the covers with her and go back to sleep for a few hours. _But even if we've nothing to do besides make breakfast, Huey might get offended if we don't stop and say hello to him soon. And if the weather stays this warm, it would be nice to go for a ride._

Reluctantly, Lyn got up and goes to the kitchen area to start breakfast. They had some bread and meat left over from last night, and Florina collected some quail eggs the other day. Lyn broke the eggs onto a well-worn pan, placing the bread and the meat beside them so everything would cook evenly. It was one of her favorite dishes to make, since it was easy and all the flavors blended well together.

The eggs were half-cooked when she heard the soft padding of Florina's footsteps. Florina's arms encircled her waist from behind, her cheek snuggled against Lyn's shoulder. Lyn tried not to giggle; Florina had grown an inch or two since the war's end, but would always be shorter than Lyn.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Lyn murmured, stirring the eggs. Florina giggled, and Lyn was sure she was blushing even though she couldn't see her face.

"The smell woke me." Florina released her hold after a moment and got to work setting the table. Soon, Lyn was taking the pan off of the heat, smothering the fire, dishing up equal servings of the meal while Florina poured each of them fresh water. They always filled the water jug at night, in case it rained the next morning. The nearest spring was still a good few feet from their hut.

They ate in relative peace, making small talk. Halfway through breakfast they had a furry little visitor.

"I knew she'd come," Florina said with a laugh. "She's been here an awful lot lately."

"She knows we'll feed her." Lyn smiled, offering the cat a piece of meat. The small black cat had no master or mistress as far as Lyn knew, and while most cats could live comfortably in the wild on the plains, this one preferred to beg leftovers from them. It was mostly Florina's doing, she could never resist feeding a stray kitten and Lyn was sure they'd be this one's new mistresses soon enough.

"She needs a name, don't you think?" Florina asked as the cat ate a bit of egg from her fingertips. "We keep calling her kitty, or little one." Lyn smiled and shook her head. Frankly, she was surprised it hadn't come up sooner.

"You just want her to be ours as soon as possible, don't you?" Florina blushed.

"Well...maybe if she was, she wouldn't need to roam so much anymore. She seems to like it here, she's stayed around for days at a time...even a whole week once!" she said. "Even if she keeps going out during the day she'd have a nice warm home to sleep in at night." The cat mewed, bumping her face against Florina's hand, and Lyn couldn't think of a single argument why not.

"We already know she's a girl, at least. I don't want to give her a name so typical and boring as Midnight or Onyx, though," she mused. "If she had any markings, we could go with that..."

"How about Hanon, after the founder of Sacae?" Florina suggested. Lyn chewed a mouthful of bread and meat thoughtfully; it was tempting, there was no doubt, but nothing about the cat's face or mannerisms fit with the image of the great horsewoman. Nor did she share any traits with the image of Saint Elimine. Another name sat on the tip of her tongue, but she'd wanted to save it for her first child.

_And Florina and I...we could still have a child, somehow. Not naturally, but if we took in a war orphan, or someone offered to help us..._

"Her eyes are a pretty shade of gold," Lyn finally said. Then, inspiration struck. "Gilda!" Florina blinked, then a smile spread across her face as the cat leaped into her lap.

"One of the greatest pegasus knights in all of Ilia was named Gilda," she said. "She died long before my time, but I remember seeing a portrait of her in one of Fiora's books. She had long golden hair and dark eyes."

"Just like the cat has golden eyes and dark fur," Lyn added. "You've never told me about Gilda before, even with all we've talked about our homelands."

"Ah...well, better late than never, right?" Florina smiled. "What do you think, kitty?" The cat meowed cheerfully, poking her nose at the remains of the food on Florina's plate. "I think she likes it."

"The food, or her new name?" Lyn chuckled. "Either way, welcome to our family, Gilda." Gilda meowed again and helped herself to the last scraps of food. "We'll need to find a special bowl just for her now, if she's staying with us."

"I hope she and Huey will get along," Florina said. "We'll have to introduce them later." Lyn nodded, getting up to fill a bowl with water and another with the leftovers on her own plate. _Family,_ she thought. Yes, two women, a pegasus, and a cat could be as loving a family as any other.


End file.
